The Aria of Allegory
by KitsuneCagalli
Summary: Pitch's banishment left the world to resume its course for the Guardians, or so it seemed. When trouble starts brewing, our childhood heroes must battle emotional conflicts, rely on unfamiliar help & race to discover the cause of their waning powers before they are snuffed out. Will they be able to survive when everything starts crumbling around them? Frostbite, Sweet Tooth, other.


Who else fell _absolutely in love_ with Rise of the Guardians? I did! And the story set up left so much to the imagination, oh ho~! Which is why you have this fic coming into existence xD I wanted to do something adventure-y which is why I'm taking on this project. (That and I want to write about Jack. OMG Jack~ The sexiest cartoon character since Gary Mothereffing Oak xDDD;; And Tooth, an absolutely gorgeous and spunky character! And don't forget Bunny who's such a kick a** Aussie! And adorable little Sandman, who stole my heart! And Russian Santa, omfg, I nearly died of joy. My hommie! l8D Okay, basically everyone in that damn movie is loved! But omg Jack!)

So, a couple of notes: I DID NOT READ THE BOOKS. I want to now, but I haven't had the chance so if you're expecting accuracy and parallels to the novels, please don't bother reading this xDDD Also, there will be at least half a dozen new 'childhood entities' showing up, and I know that doesn't float some people's boats but I kinda needed them in here for plot twists and generally a better story. That said, you have been WARNED and I don't expect anyone to come in and yell at me about not keeping to originals. Because it's been said. Right here. Before the story even starts. Yes? Okay.

Overall, I'm having fun with this story, so that means expect sad things and happy things, lengthy chapters and short ones. And also shipping issues. Because I can't decide what I ship more: Frostbite or Sweet Tooth. Gosh darn it. T_T

FYI, in case you were curious, I don't own RotG. Or Guardians of Childhood. Nope, I'm just borrowing the lovely character creations from William Joyce and company. Okay, I think I've taken enough of your time, so onward to the . . . Prologue? xD

* * *

**The Aria of Allegory**

_Prologue: The Man in the Moon and Shadows Below_

Even though it was midday, you could clearly make out the whitish outline of the full moon in the skylight above. That was a great advantage of residing in one of the most isolated locations the world had to offer, North thought to himself cheerily. He always had Manny by his side, unobtrusively.

"Manny, my dear old friend. You have been the quiet lately. I guess that is good, no? No trouble stirring like marshmallows in hot chocolate?" Though he never verbally spoke, North could easily read the humor the Man in the Moon found from his jokes. It was just a feeling he had, in his belly. Rubbing his large hand over the thick woolen belt that covered said region, Nicholas St. North hummed in satisfaction. It was always fantastic news when there was no news at all from the Man in the Moon.

"Nice it is, Manny, but I get bored. Maybe I call the others and they help with the toys, yes?" Again, there was no acknowledging reply, but North understood that his master in the sky would not be please with him for disturbing the others needlessly. Heaving a giant sigh, the man known to millions of children as Santa Claus conceded and began shuffling about his informative globe, making sure all was right with his brightly light charges. Out of nowhere, a wave of moonlight flickered in the corner of North's eye. Blinking in surprise, Santa Claus looked back up to the sphere in the sky, waiting with childlike wonder for his overseer to respond after garnering his attention. And in a moment, his message was received.

"You want me to make what? This I can do, Manny, but it takes the time. Time, ocheen mnoga (lots of it)!" Waiting once more, their exchange continued. "Harashoa (Okay). I do as you ask." North gave a finally nod of agreement to the Man in the Moon before walking out of the observatory and down his buzzing halls to his design room. He had no idea why the Man in the Moon had asked this of him, but whatever the reason, he would not question it. North only hoped that whatever the future held, this creation wouldn't have a chance to be used.

:::::::::::{ O }:::::::::::

"Mother Nature, why do you always bring things back to life?" He was hanging off a tree branch, freezing the small petals sprouting beautifully with their pastel hues into permanent ice sculptures. There was a soft laugh from below him, like a whimsical breath he could physically feel against his chilled skin, before the petals thawed and returned to their living splendor.

"Isn't the answer obvious dear? So that we, as in you and I, may continue this cycle forever." Mother Nature, though not a Guardian by officiated standards, was amongst the few who was certainly seen as such. Her braided chestnut locks, woven with many variants of flowers and leaves from her beloved seasons, made her appear youthful even though she was older than North and the others. Her tall stature left plenty of space for her patterned henna of animals and trees to be visible where her slim legs and lanky arms waved freely in her magic casting. The gems lining her eyebrows rose as she watched him silently observing her, viridian eyes twinkling in question without pressuring him.

There was a reason why Jack always came to her with his questions verses any of his other fellow protectors.

"Jack, dear, is there something you feel I should _not _bring back to life? Is that the aim of your question?" Softly tilting her head to the side, she examined him intently, hoping he would speak freely to her as he always did.

"No! Not at all . . . I just sometimes wonder . . ." Jack Frost's voice lost some of his nonchalance as he began using both his hands to create snowy animal spirits to release through the air. They disappeared relatively quickly with the warmth exuding from Mother's work, but Jack rarely minded. They were of opposite elements and that was to be expected in her domain and season.

"You wonder what, darling?" she finally hummed, seeing the silver haired teen engrossed in his deep thoughts and flighty creations.

"Well, if I didn't freeze and stop things, and well, you didn't warm and continue things, would we be missed?" It was one of Jack's greatest fears in life to be not believed in and thought useless. Even with people like Jamie and his friends who certainly knew of his existence and cared for him deeply, the snow prince was always terrified of losing his being to those who did not believe.

"Why, most certainly dear," her voice replied steadily, taking on an edge of understanding at Jack's subversive question. "Even though it may seem that you or I are not the 'big kahuna' in the world of spirits and possibly even expendable, so many others depend on us for what we bring to children, adults _and _other spirits." Her wisdom was shining through her youthful facade as she waved a few squirrels into existence, giving the lusciously furry creatures a small smile before turning to beckon down the squirming winter deity. He landed beside her with a graceful whoosh of cold air and she motioned for his arm; Mother Nature loved to be closely connected with those she spoke to.

"I guess you're right . . . you're always right Mother." An ethereal laugh echoed within the meadow where Mother Nature made her flourishing home as the addressed woman spoke to the rebellious spirit held comfortably within her tattooed arm.

"Not always dear, but I do have a few millennia on you that help me know answers to questions." Mother Nature let her tanned fingers rub Jack's numbingly cold forearm gently before she spoke once more. "Is there anything else that brought you here today darling? Usually you like to stay far north during July."

Ever the perceptive spirit, Jack couldn't deny her reasoning for his coming. The summer months bored the blue eyed teen to death because snow and ice were nearly impossible to form in Mother's stifling heat. But he had been plagued by dark thoughts ever since Pitch Black had disappeared during this past Easter holiday, and being without the unconditional support of his fellow Guardians left Jack Frost very troubled. North was busy with a secret project that kept him as busy as if it were Christmas Eve night, while Bunny was so often at Tooth's Palace helping her repair her damaged home and restore memories that he had little time for Jack and his 'hooligan ways'. Obviously Tooth, taking the most damage after the Boogeyman's onslaught, was not available even though Jack was sure the fairy queen would happily hear his blabber. And Sandy? Being busiest of all the Guardians, the winter spirit felt burdensome approaching the dream keeper with his problems when he had so little time to begin with.

Overall, the snow and ice ruler just felt alone without his team, but didn't want to come outright and say so. He had his pride, at the very least. And Mother Nature never judged Jack, no matter his bad behavior or his disruptive nature towards her work. So taking a frigid breath in, Jack asked Mother of his tendencies toward loneliness.

"Mother, why am I alone in this world? Why is there no one by my side to share my adventures with? North and Bunny and Tooth and Sandy, they've all had each other for centuries, but me? I've had no one since my beginning, and I've asked the Man in the Moon before, but he's never straight with me. Can you tell me why Mother?" his voice quivered, the slightest hint of sadness etched into his pale gaze.

The powerful woman who reigned on Earth as queen of all things living halted with Jack and stared down at him in concern. She was the other half of the Man in the Moon, but they did not speak of such topics together. Mostly, Mother Nature was far too caring and would have given this boy, and so many other spirits who visited her, all the happiness she could manage. But the Man in the Moon, he was the overseer of Fate and Destiny and as such, understood things that even_ she_ could not. So his choices, and consequently lack of choices, were as they should be for the balance of things to be harmonized.

"That, dear, is something I can not answer," she softly replied, taking her free hand and stroking his hair in a motherly fashion. "I am most certain that in this world, there will be a soul just perfect to be by your side, but as to why you do not have this at the moment, I unfortunately have no answer." With regret clearly etched into her elfin features, she gave the casually clad boy beside her a hug before pulling away quickly. She was sure that just as his chill left her skin frostbitten, her full blown radiating heat would burn his delicate body. He nodded to her after being released and quickly used a draft from his staff to blow himself into the air above her.

"Thanks anyway Mother. I guess I just have to keep waiting for the big guy up there to give me an answer." He gave her a lopsided smirk as he waved his thanks. The returning smile was as luminous as the sun above, and Mother Nature blossomed a bundle of white heather to be carried by the wind into the silver haired teen's eager palm.

"Just remember dear, your job is to protect the children of the world. If, heavens forbid, they are in danger again, maybe you'll have yourself a new friend," the spirit of the earth advised. In her wisdom, Jack could easily detect the warning, but he brushed off his thoughts with another round of gusty air as he twirled upwards into the clouds.

"Thanks Mother!" was his final call before disappearing. Mother Nature continued to stare upward into the space beside the sun where Jack Frost has vanished and vaguely wondered whether she had been speaking from her heart or from the connection she shared with the Man in the Moon.

:::::::::::{ O }:::::::::::

It was unbelievable dark. There was no indication that light had ever made its presence known in this solemn place. That characteristic suited some beings perfectly well.

"It reeks. And it's so cold. And curses to the Man in the Moon, there is nowhere comfortable to sit!" an irritated voice called out. For others, it did not suit them at all.

"You're welcome to leave. I'm not holding you hostage here," was the smooth reply.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. So, what did you need?" was the grumpy retaliation.

"I think it's about time to set things in motion." An eerie chuckle followed the statement from the darkest corner of the room where the two voices were conversing. "I agree with your assessment about the comfort level here. It's time to move on."

"Great to hear Boss. I'll get started on things immediately!" This comment was far too delighted for the heavy atmosphere, but earned another chuckle regardless.

"Hold on just a moment." There was half a heart beat of silence in which the excited soul did just as he was told. "Don't be rash, take it slow and make it unnoticeable. Otherwise things will unravel." There was a long pause before the slow, collected voice rang out once more. "And take_ them _with you. It'll be easier the more of you there are." There was a chorus of cackles that followed those words, and gleaming eyes evilly watched the other attendant in the room. This didn't bother the last occupant in the least.

"Whatever you say Boss. Whatever you say."

* * *

Ohh, creepy vibes. Even I'm scared of that crew.

Hope you all liked the flavor of this. It shall be progressing shortly :DD


End file.
